Shadows of the Night
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: BakuraxOC based loosely on the song of the same name by Pat Benatar. I don't know how to summerise this so just read it and see what you think


Domino High was abuzz with excitement, it was time for the spring festival once again which meant booths with delicious food, great games and of course the class who comes up with the best idea wins a special prize, of course no one knew what the special prize actually was which made it all the more tempting,

"Ok so we need to decide what we're going to do for this year's festival" Tea Gardner the class representative stood at the blackboard with chalk in hand ready to write down any ideas that got shouted out at random.

Elena was sleeping at her desk or was trying to at least, it was a little difficult when the idiots she shared a class with kept yelling out stupid ideas about what the class should do 'fun house' was one 'haunted house' was another, the haunted house mightn't have been a bad idea if they let Elena and Bakura do it but they wouldn't not after the last time when a girl from a visiting school had a panic attack from the scares the pair had concocted, as such they were exempt from any and all participation in school festivals,

"What about a dance" the familiar voice of Ryou Bakura made Elena raise her head to look at the boy, Ryou normally didn't speak in class nor did he ever offer ideas for the school festival so it was a surprise to Elena and apparently Bakura too by the look on his face

"A dance sounds wonderful Ryou" Tea smiled writing it up on the board.

No sooner had she done that then murmurs went up throughout the whole class. A dance would mean they could invite people from other schools as dates; there would be slow dancing a chance to dance with a girl pressed up against you. The more people thought about it the more the idea gained momentum eventually it was decided that class 3-C would put on a dance.

Next on the agenda was to pick a committee to organise and a committee to decorate, of course all the girls in the class were eager to be on either committee. After the committees were decided, by drawing names out of a hat, the next step was to pick a theme. All eyes turned to Ryou since he suggested the idea in the first place but he was at a loss for words,

"Ancient Egypt" Elena called out, Ryou just looked so uncomfortable being put on the spot like that she had to help him somehow. When the idea was accepted Ryou smiled at Elena who gave him a short nod before putting her head back on the desk,

"Why did you give them a theme?" Bakura asked

"Helping Ryou" Elena replied not lifting her head, "He looked like a deer caught in headlights and I felt bad for him"

Bakura didn't push the issue any further and Elena was able to sleep through the next part of the Festival Meeting.

"Elena I need to ask a favour" Marik spoke to Elena in Arabic meaning this was something he didn't want anyone else to hear,

"Oh? And what's so important you have to ask for it in Arabic?" Elena asked him

"I need you and Bakura to come to the dance with Ryou and Me"

"Not happening" Elena answered immediately, "I'm technically banned from participating in all class festival activities Bakura too. We're not supposed to come in at all on the day of the festival"

"Please Elena it's important" Marik begged, "I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Elena smirked, "Alright then Ishtar you've got yourself a deal" turning to Bakura and switching back to Japanese she relayed the plan to him, "He owes us a favour and I have just the one in mind"

Bakura no doubt knew exactly what Elena was planning so he would go along with her plan and if that meant going to this dance then so be it.

* * *

The tickets went on sale the next day for the whole school, if you wanted them then you had to go to class 3-C and buy them from Tea since she was on the student council. So at lunch while everyone else was preoccupied Elena and Bakura went to the classroom for their tickets.

Slamming the door open mostly to make Tea jump Elena and Bakura entered the room,

"We want tickets" Elena told the startled girl,

"Oh um they're Two Hundred Yen each" Tea swallowed a lump in her throat, as Bakura reached into his pocket. She half expected him to pull out a knife and say they weren't paying they'd just take two tickets, instead he handed her four hundred yen and walked off,

"So did Ishtar say what was so damned important he needed babysitters?" Bakura asked as the pair made their way to meet up with the Egyptian teen in question as well as Ryou,

"Nope. Just said he'd owe me a favour and I know exactly what I'm going to ask for" Elena grinned showing off sharp canine teeth. The pair met up with Marik and Ryou the latter of which was thrilled his brother and Elena were going to the dance as well,

"I suppose we'll need costumes" Ryou thought aloud, "I might have something at home I can make into costumes"

"Just worry about yourself I'm good" Bakura put his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk,

"If you say so" Ryou shrugged used to his brothers indifference, "This one's yours" handing Bakura one of the two packed lunches he had in hand Ryou opened his own at the same time Bakura opened his,

"Want to share?" Bakura asked Elena offering her something distinctly pork,

"Go to hell" Elena shot back, this was a common lunch time occurrence, Bakura would offer her something pork and she'd refuse and it would usually end in a friendly fight, "You know I don't eat anything that disgusting"

"You don't eat meat Elena?" Ryou asked, he could have sworn he'd seen Elena eat meat before,

"Ryou I'm Arab of course I eat meat" Marik laughed, "But I don't eat pork one it's against my religion" Marik nodded in agreement, "And two pigs are filthy disgusting creatures that will eat just about anything you give them. Not unlike your brother"

Marik and Ryou laughed while Bakura simply glared at Elena who smiled sweetly at him batting her eyelashes.

* * *

The night of the dance was the last night of the festival, Elena and Bakura had been given the week off so they couldn't wreck their usual havoc with the stalls so instead they spent the time between each other's houses.

Marik was picking Elena up so she was ready for him when he showed up. She had found an old white dress of her Mother's which she combined with some gold jewellery of her own, leaving her long dark hair down and simply lined her eyes with black kohl, the finishing touch were the gold gladiator sandals she'd found on sale,

"Ready to go then" Mari asked as Elena locked up, Marik himself had found some sort of tunic thing his brother owned when they lived in Egypt and so had worn it with his usual gold jewellery and a pair of plain sandals,

"Of course what do you think I am some sort of girl?" Elena laughed as she and Marik got into his car to drive to the school. The ride was more or less quiet and Elena could just tell by the way Marik gripped the steering wheel that he had something he wanted to say, "Alright Ishtar out with it. Why did you want me to come so badly tonight?"

"I want to ask Ryou to live me after graduation. I'm going back to Egypt to study History in Cairo and I want Ryou to come with me"

"I can see how that would be difficult to ask for a normal person, I just told Bakura I was going back to Egypt and he could come with if he wanted. He shrugged and said 'why not it's not like Japan has anything to offer' and that was that"

"Yes but Ryou and I aren't Bakura and you" Marik said, "For example I've told Ryou I love him. You have as yet to tell Bakura"

"I don't love him" Elena said calmly, "And he doesn't love me. It's fine that way"

"You two are so frustrating" Marik sighed but dropping the subject as they spent the rest of the drive in silence. They were meeting Ryou and Bakura at the school so all that was left to do was wait on them showing up.

The wait was blissfully short and soon the familiar car Ryou drove pulled up beside Marik's own. Marik of course started to fidget anxiously pulling at his tunic and making sure everything was perfect. Elena just stood upright and waited on Bakura.

When Bakura got out of the car Elena's breath hitched for a second, where he'd gotten the clothes he wore was a mystery but he really did look the part. A red coat with a hood, sandals and a purple loincloth, some gold rings on his fingers and a single gold bracelet,

"I take it you like what you see" he smirked, "I had a feeling you would"

"Sneaky bastard" Elena glared at him out of the corner of her eye as the pair followed Ryou and Marik into the main hall of the school that had been decorated for the dance. There was fake sand everywhere as well some awful cardboard cut outs of pyramids and the sphinx. It made Elena both disappointed and angry at the same time, "Ugh this is why I'm going back to Egypt after graduation. Then I'll be able to enter a room and not have people completely butcher the history of my people"

"Oh calm down. Here" Bakura handed Elena a hip flask full of brandy, "Feel better now?" he asked after she took a long drink from it,

"Yeah" Elena claimed a seat and crossed her legs, "I'm assuming you two want to dance so off you go" Elena waved Ryou and Marik away as Bakura sat next to her,

"You don't want to dance?" Bakura asked

"Gods no" Elena replied, "And besides that's not dancing that's a sexually transmitted disease breeding ground" gesturing to the writhing mass that was the 'dance floor'

"I think we can still have fun" Bakura grinned taking a long drink out of his hip flask, "Don't you?"

"I think we can" Elena agreed with a grin of her own. Forced to come or not Elena was sure this was going to be a night to remember for everyone.

* * *

"Alright Ishtar you owe me a favour so let's go" Elena grabbed Marik by the wrist and dragged him off to help with her scheme, forget spiking the punch or something like that no Elena had another plan in mind.

Dragging Marik over to the now empty DJ booth Elena snuck around the back and was able to bring up the list of songs to be played. Currently there was a slow set queued, the perfect place to hide the song she held on her USB Drive, she uploaded the track while Marik kept watch and renamed it to hide it's true nature before slipping out and heading back to her seat,

"What did you do?" Marik asked

"You'll see. In about two songs, if you want to ask Ryou about Egypt I'd do it now" Elena told the boy as the DJ entered his booth again and announced the slow set, "Off you go then"

"So Ishtar wants to bring Ryou to Egypt with him" Bakura said leaning back in his chair, "And just when I thought I'd be able to leave the baby here"

"You ought to be nicer to Ryou" Elena sighed, this was a point of contention between the two while Elena treated Ryou like a younger sibling of her own Bakura was more inclined to torment the poor boy,

"Hm" Bakura didn't argue this time which was odd for him, "Dance with me" it wasn't a question, nor was it a suggestion. Bakura grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her into the centre of the floor shoving some very confused people out of the way before putting his hands on her waist and pulling her in close,

"What exactly are we doing?" Elena asked, "And God help me if you say dancing I'll hurt you"

"I won't say it then" Bakura laughed, he didn't offer any other explanation and Elena sighed allowing herself to be led through the next couple of songs,

"This is it" Elena grinned as the tempo made a sudden shift from the sappy love tunes that had been playing to an upbeat dance track,

_# Harder, harder, uh! So fantastic, so elastic / My eleven inch piece of plastic  
Always there to perform / You better heat me up with your electric stun! / Love creator, masturbator / Shiny G spot, manipulator / Rabbit ears between my thighs / Your vibrations are so sublime! #_

Elena burst out laughing as everyone on the floor and in the hall suddenly realised what the song was about,

"Elena Miagi!" the principal who was chaperoning the dance roared, "Where are you?"

"Time to disappear" Bakura grabbed a hold of Elena's hand again as they made their escape, "We can take the car" Bakura informed Elena as the Principal came barrelling out of the hall,

"Drive quickly then!" Elena got into the passenger side as Bakura turned the key and they sped off laughing.

* * *

"Shit that was funny" Elena laughed, she and Bakura had driven to the highest point in the city and were sitting on the bonnet of the car looking out at the lights below, "I think I might actually miss that when I go back to Egypt"

"Why do you want to go back to Egypt so badly?" Bakura asked,

"Well I always liked the idea of Archaeology, on the one hand it's amazing what kinds of things you can discover from tombs of ancient Pharaohs the kinds of history you discover when you unearth pots and pans from an old village" Elena's face actually lit up in a way Bakura had never seen when she talked, "On the other it's glorified tomb robbery" she cackled throwing her head back a little, "These Pharaohs set up all sorts of traps to protect their treasure from Tomb Robbers but they always got through and now thousands of years later we're still doing it only we call it Archaeology now"

"I was worried about you there for a minute" Bakura grinned at her, "Talking about pots and pans"

"Oh shut up I like what I like and I'll thank you not to criticise any choices I make since you are one of them" Elena stuck her tongue out at Bakura, "Oh I love this song!" Elena jumped off the bonnet of the car and turned the CD that had been playing up,

_# We're running with the Shadows Of The Night / So baby take my hand, you'll be all right / Surrender all your dreams to me tonight / They'll come true in the end #_

"What kind of music is that?" Bakura asked

"It's American. I believe the term is Power Ballad, I don't know my Father bought it for me once when we were in America when he was lecturing. I just like it"

"Mm" Bakura said jumping down off the bonnet as well, "Reminds me of you. Shadows of the Night" he wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and brought her in close to his chest,

"Charmer" she scoffed, looking up at Bakura who was grinning down at her.

Bakura lifted his free hand and cupped Elena's chin with it before leaning down for a searing kiss, it was different than the kisses the two normally shared which were always more about control than actual kissing but this one whatever it was about it made Elena's arms wrap around Bakura's neck as he opened the door to the back of the car.

Elena was lying on her back in the back seat of the car as Bakura turned the CD off before leaning down for another searing kiss his hands gripping Elena's hips as her dress had ridden up past them when she lay back in the car.

When the pair broke for air Bakura attached his lips to Elena's throat nipping at the tanned skin and immediately soothing the area with his tongue making Elena groan and tug on Bakura's hair. His hands moved up her dress ghosting over her stomach before they reached her chest, this was familiar territory for the two at this they knew exactly what they were doing and exactly where to touch to get the best response from their partner. As if to prove a point Bakura pushed Elena's dress over her head and attached his lips to one of her now erect nipples, his teeth tugged on the nub making Elena moan and rake her nails down Bakura's exposed back since he had discarded his constricting coat outside.

Moving away from her breasts Bakura kissed a line down the centre of Elena's chest and her stomach stopping to gently suck on her bellybutton making Elena laugh as his hair tickled her stomach. Bakura grinned and tugged down Elena's underpants with one pull leaving them dangling off one of her sandals, wasting no time Bakura dipped his tongue between Elena's folds making her moan loudly and reach out for something to grab hold of, she only found the now steamed up window and dragged her palm down it as Bakura's skilled tongue went to work between her legs his teeth grazing her clit every so often,

"Ah Bakura" Elena gasped as he stopped his ministrations to remove his loincloth, he'd gone commando to the dance and his erection was now hanging between his legs pulsing violently, "Condoms" Elena breathed as she reached from the back seat into the glove compartment, something that required some contortion thankfully Elena was very flexible, and pulled out a small silver packet which she ripped open with her teeth. Putting the rubber device between her lips Elena leant over to where Bakura was still kneeling, she slowly slid the condom onto Bakura's cock humming a little as she did so. Bakura groaned and bit his lip as Elena engulfed him in her mouth slowly swirling her tongue around the head her hand picking up the slack her mouth couldn't handle.

When Bakura felt his climax approaching he bade Elena to lie down again and positioning himself at her entrance before slamming his entire length in all at once. Elena moaned as Bakura's length filled her completely, she rolled her hips and Bakura began to move. It was slow at first every stroke deliberate making Elena moan and dig her nails into Bakura's arms and shoulders,

"Faster" she breathed, Bakura complied and picked up the pace this time making Elena bit her lip as each stroke hit the sweet spot making Elena moan loudly, "Harder" again Bakura complied this time holding Elena's wrists above her head tightly, her nails dig into his hands leaving red semi circles all over, "Ah Bakura!" Elena gasped feeling her own release impending.

Bakura could feel her walls tightening around him and increased his speed again letting go of Elena's wrists, her nails dug into his shoulders anchoring herself and drawing a little bit of blood as her orgasm rippled through her and her back arched off the back seat of the car like a cat. Bakura wasn't far behind and soon he reached his own climax.

Breathing heavily Bakura collapsed beside Elena who too was trying to catch her breath. After a few moments silence Elena started laughing,

"What's so funny?" Bakura asked propping himself up on an elbow to look at Elena properly,

"Think about it, we're two teenagers who just came from a school dance and have now had sex in a car overlooking the town" Bakura conceded it was pretty funny, "I wonder if Ishtar found his balls yet?"

"Because that's what every man wants to hear after sex the woman he's with talk about another man's balls" Bakura rolled his eyes and lay down on the seat as Elena silenced him with her index finger pressed to his lips,

"Ishtar!"

_"Elena where are you two?" _

"Ah I can't tell you so then when the principal asks you honestly don't know" Elena responded, "So did you ask Ryou yet because if you haven't then I'll just call him now and tell all"

_"No I asked him, he said yes" _

"So I guess we're all going to Egypt then. Let me know where you'll be living so I can get a flat as far away as I can" Elena teased,

_"Just for that you're going to have me as a neighbour"_

"Think carefully about that. You know me and you know Bakura do you really want to hear that every night of the week?"

_"I'll suffer through"_

"But think about poor Ryou that would scar him for life" there was silence on the other end of the line and Elena knew she'd won the argument, "Alright Ishtar I'll see you on Monday" Elena was about to hang up when Marik interrupted her,

_"Have you told Bakura you love him yet?"_

"Not this again. I explained that to you earlier"

"But Ryou told me Bakura was trying to gather up the courage to tell you he loves you. He heard him muttering about it earlier before they came out"

"I'll get back to you" Elena hung up the phone and turned to Bakura, "So Ryou heard you muttering something in your room earlier before we all met up. Something you want to tell me?"

"I don't love you" Bakura said instantly, "I don't know what Ryou thinks he heard"

"I don't love you either" Elena smiled and lay down next to Bakura, he didn't need to say it she thought she already knew and she'd wager a large amount that he already knew how she felt about him.

This was just their way.

* * *

**Aaaand more smut! I find it's actually what I'm best at writing oddly enough.**

**I don't know if I'll write more BakuraxElena stuff but I probably will when the mood strikes. Now though I have other things I'm working on and I need to get my ass in gear about that.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I make.**


End file.
